A new family and a new team
by Segobax
Summary: "I don't know what's wrong anymore...they used to be a wonderful family that I loved with all my soul but they hate me...they always have hate me and the worst thing of all? I always knew..."


Hello guys I am new on this page and this is (of course) my first fanfic about Steven Universe. Honestly, I don't know if I'm good at writing english but I hope you can understand what I'm trying to say xD. Also, If you can check and correct my mistakes I'll be grateful to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe.

**CHAPTER 1:** "A dark thought"

It was a cold night in beach city, all inhabitants were sleeping in their comfortable beds after a long day of working, making pizzas or even frying potatoes. Howewer, in a certain house near the beach, we can find a certain boy ,fully awake, making some tea. This boy was known as the happy-go-lucky kid with magical mothers...or sisters...aunts? regardless the title, this boy considered them as his family and nobody could argue that. Nonetheless, not only this kid was famous because of his family, he also was known due to his charm and a easy way to make friends in all beach city. This boy was called Steven Universe, and he was serving himself the tea. While doing so, a sound was heard at center of the house and three silhouettes emerged from a light...they were the crystal gems who were know not only for being Steven's family, but also as three magical girls with crazy superpowers and weird skin (as some inhabitants of beach city would call them).

_-Steven**-**_** spoke the tallest of the three whose name was Garnet**\- _we're back._

_-GUYS!-**Steven smiled-** how was your mission?_

_-meh...you know dude- **replied the shorter one known as Amethyst - **as usual.._

_-...you didn't caught it,did you?**-the child asked warily.**_

_with that question, the gem with purple skin lowered her head and replied:...no._

_Lately, the legendary crystal gems weren't doing a good job catching corrupt gems. This is due to the fact that each gem was becoming stronger than before and this little team was starting to miss certain someone with pink hair. Besides, they wouldn't bring Steven with them because the missions were becoming more dangerous and not even Steven's shield and other skills weren't enough to help them. On the other hand, Steven has noticed that their moms (aunts? sisters?...whatever) were more rude towards him, sometimes they would send him cold glares or simply they would just ignore the cheery boy._

_**-**okay that's it for today, we will have another chance-** said the gem known as Pearl.**_

_**-Steven smiled and told her- **that's the spirit Pearl! you musn't give up and keep trying...is something that mom would say -** he said fully optimist as usual.**_

_-tch...you don't have the right to mention her, you brat-** murmured Pearl with a remorseful voice.**_

**_-_**_what?- **Steven asked confused-** sorry..can you repeat that ? _

_she said**\- replied Garnet while staring at Pearl- **what are you doing here? it's late, you have to go to sleep-** She said, trying to change the topic.**_

_-oh...well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to make some tea..would you like some?-**asked the young boy with a grin.**_

_-nah, I pass...I will take the cake from the fridge, tough- **replied amethyst as she walked to the said object.**_

**_Steven laughed and said politely: _**_sure, go ahead._

_-good night Steven- **Said Garnet while approaching her room.**_

_**-**go to sleep early-** sighed Pearl.**_

-see you around buddy- **_said the purple gem while eating the rest of the cake that she took from the fridge._**

_And with that, the three of them went to their room._

_...well...that went better than I though..-**Steven whispered as thinking in her little talk with the gems- "**I wish I could help them in some way, I really need to become stronger...Lapis and Peridot might help me with that, I will ask them tomorrow"- **He decided as drinking some of his tea-**_ _"ahhh...I need this."_

**_meanwhile in a certain barn_**

Not that far from Beach City, we could find a barn where two living beings from another planet were currently living. This barn was sorrounded by peace and tranquility, it was far from the noises that a city full of humans could make and that was the most beautiful part about living here, at least that is true for these two female aliens. Inside the barn, one of this living beings was seated in her bed reading a book, she was called Lapis Lazuli and the gem in her back and her blue skin was proof of that. At first, when Lapis Lazuli decided to live here she didn't know how to read. Of course, she could read the books that were back in her home because that was her native language (well...it still is). Howewer, those books weren't as entertaining as this one and Lapis could enjoy it thanks to a sweet boy who taught her how to read earth languaje. She was in peace until...

-LAPIS!-**_shouted her room mate as she was ap_****_proaching her._**

The gem who was interrupted sighed,sometimes she thought that her room mate could surpass the noises that any city in the world could make. This noisy and stubborn person was called Peridot, she had her hem in her forehead and had green skin. At first, Lapis and Peridot didn't get well because the aquatic gem felt remorseful after being imprisioned and interrogated by Peridot, who was working for Yellow Diamond at the time. Nonetheless, with Steven's insistance and the green gem's efforts to talk to her, Lapis opened up and little by little the friendship between her and Peridot began to grow and now this friendship was stronger than ever before.

_-What the heck do you want Peridot? I'm trying to read here-_** _said an exasperated Lapis._**

_\- CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT AFTER ALL THIS TIME, ALL THE FUCKING SEASONS AND ALL THE DAMN CHAPTERS, PIERRE ENDED UP KISSING PERCY? THAT WAS THE WORST TURN OF EVENTS EVER! ALL THE ROMANCE BETWEEN PIERRE AND PAULLETE GOING TO WASTE! _**_-shouted the genius and nerd gem with _****furius in her voice.**

_-hey! watch your mouth! If Steven were here, I would kill you! and besides what's the problem? Camp Pining Hearts is a romantic tv series after all... **-said the aquatic gem who was very irritated by now.**_

_-Don't you get it? PIERRE WAS MEANING TO BE WITH PAULETTE! AND NOW WHAT IS SHE GOING TO THINK _WHEN SHE FIND OUT THAT PIERRE AND PERCY ARE GAY? -**_said Peridot with dissapointment._**

_-Meh...I lost interest in the second season...I couldn't careless- **replied Lapis with a face that was saying "Is that all? get out of here! I want to read in peace".**_ -Anyway what's gay?

-Mmm ...according to the system that connects computers to share information around the world, or the internet as Steven would call it, a gay person is someone who is attracted to people of the same sex-** answered Peridot with confidence.**

**-**And why are they called like that? I mean the word "gay" doesn't make any sense-** now Lapis was confused.**

-_To tell you the truth I've no Idea...I asked about that on a page that is called "Yahoo answers" and nobody there knew how to answer my question but the technical word to that is homosexual...hmm..pathetic humans ,why can't they choose just one word to define things? that's one of the reasons that explain why they are so inferior compared to us - **said Peridot**_ **_indifferently and Lapis throw her the book, that she was reading, on the technical gem's face - _**_OW! WHAT THE HELL LAPIS?_

**_-_**_ LOO__K WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU ARE GOING TO RUIN THE BOOK THAT STEVEN LENT ME!-** shouted the blue gem with an angry tone**_

_**-**YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION YOU CLOD! WHY WAS THAT?-** screamed Peridot with the same level of aggressiveness ****and the "clod" sent daggers at her.**_

_**-**If you insult the humans, you insult Steven...don't...you...dare...insult...Steven...-** said Lapis with a calmness that it was really scary while grabbing the book that was on the floor.**_

_-FOR YELLOW DIAMOND'S SAKE LAPIS! I WAS GOING TO SAY "ALL THE HUMANS BUT STEVEN"! I WOULD NEVER INSULT HIM! CALM DOWN! YOU LOOK LIKE YANDERE CHAN!- **shouted the nerd gem exasperated and a little scared.**_

_**-**who?**-asked Lapis**** confused and every trace of fury was gone from her face.**_

_-...forget it...by the way...what were you reading?- **sighed a resigned Peridot.**_

_**-**oh..hum...Harry Potter and the Philsoper's Stone...Its a really good one..you should read it..-** replied Lapis with a smile.**_

**_2:00 am Beach City_**

While Steven was sleeping, Garnet called her two comrades to have a secret meeting on the beach and discuss about future missions. As it was stated before, The Crystal Gems were going through hard times when it came to catch corrupt gems who were becoming stronger every day and not even Alexandrite could help that much.

-_Gems!-** said the leader with authority- **I have called you in this meeting to discuss about certain things that happened on the last missions._

_-We know G- **replied the smallest-** we are too weak..._

_-Exactly! We are too weak without her! This is pointless!-**said the gem with a pearl on her forehead frustated.**_

_-Pearl! Calm down! We don't have time for this!-**shouted Garnet and then calmed down- **as you know, there are corrupt gems that are stronger than Alexandrite on this planet so I wanted to discuss some plans In case we meet another one._

_-I'm not sure if "plans" is what we need G-**commented on the topic Amethyst-** we are only three to protect the planet and we don't trust Lapis and Peridot...maybe we could ask for their help? I mean we could give them a chance._

_-Oh come on Amethyst! Don't tell me you are willing to trust in Steven's words? Always saying things like "they are good people, you should be friends with them" or "come on guys, trust them! I know what I'm talking about" HA! AS IF THAT STUPID KID KNEW SOMETHING ABOUT _THE DIFERRENCE BETWEEN FRIEND AND FOE!-**_ exclaimed Pearl with a loud voice._**

_-ENOUGH PEARL!!**-screamed Garnet really furious- **I'M FED UP WITH YOUR COMPLAINTS!_

_-Don't try to lie to me Garnet...I know you think the same about him...I know you..._ I know the way you ignored him sometimes and even when he isn't looking, you tend to stare at him...why would you do that?**_\- accused_****_ the white gem._**

That was true..they have known each other for a long time and Pearl knew every single thing about her team even when they were lying or when they were telling the true. This time wasn't an exception because after the accusation, the fusion between Ruby and a Sapphire remained in silence. Meanwhile Amethyst didn't know what to say, on the one hand, she cherised Steven as her little brother, after all he was someone who she could play and talk with, on the other hand the purple gem began to really miss Rose Quartz recently and she wondered if Steven's birht was a good thing.

_\- Regardless what I think Pearl...we have promised to Rose that we would protect him no matter what...even if we don't like it..._

**_end of chapter one_**

Ok guys...that's it for now...what do you think? Should I keep writing this? Or should I cancel it? at first this was meaning to be an one shot...but the story that I'm thinking to write is longer than that...also this chapter was supposed to be longer than this... but Its late here on Argentina and I really want to sleep xdxd

hope you liked it

Segobax


End file.
